


Tội Lỗi Được Sinh Ra Từ Một Nụ Hôn

by Jeong_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Young!Tony Stark
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: “Em có thể....” Steve dừng lại trước khi nheo mắt. “Cởi quần ra.”Da của Tony đỏ ửng lên, theo cách mà Steve không nghĩ rằng anh đã từng thấy trước đây, và anh tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là điều mà Tony đã tự rèn luyện khi gã trưởng thành không. Nó thật ngon lành, chết tiệt và Steve thực sự chỉ muốn đè gã lên giường và dành hàng giờ để khám phá mọi cách anh có thể khiến Tony đỏ mặt.“Anh đang bắt đầu việc này,” Tony nói, tay đặt lên cạp quần thể thao khi đứng trước Steve.“Ý định của anh chưa đủ rõ ràng à?” Steve hỏi, và Tony phá lên cười lớn gần như vô thức, và Steve không thể không tiếp lời. “Anh muốn em.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Tội Lỗi Được Sinh Ra Từ Một Nụ Hôn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins Born in a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734408) by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc
> 
> Author: GotTheSliver (https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver)  
> Fic: Sins Born A Kiss (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734408)

“Tony, thôi nào,” Steve nói, gõ cửa phòng tắm của họ, nơi JARVIS nói với anh rằng Tony đang trốn. Nó không thể tệ như vậy.”

“Đi chỗ khác.”

“Em yêu, anh chỉ muốn chắc chắn rằng em không sao,” Steve nói, áp trán vào cánh tay tựa vào khung cửa. “Anh không biết khẩu súng bắn tia đó đã làm gì với em.”

“Không sao đâu,” Tony hét lên qua cánh cửa. 

“Em biết nó đã làm gì và em sẽ ở lại đây cho đến khi mọi thứ trở lại bình thường.”

“Bây giờ em đang làm anh lo đấy. Mở cửa hoặc anh sẽ mở nó.”

Không khí yên lặng một lúc trước khi Steve nghe thấy tiếng Tony thở dài, cánh cửa mở ra và Tony đang đứng đó với dung nhan trẻ hóa hơn hai mươi tuổi so với khi cả hai rời tòa tháp. Steve có thể cảm thấy mắt mình mở to khi nhìn Tony. “Anh....Em.....”

“Đang hạnh phúc?” Tony hỏi, khoanh tay trước ngực.

“Em.....”

“Nói đi.”

“Em nhỏ quá,” Steve thốt lên, ngay lập tức hối hận khi Tony đảo mắt. “Tony.....”

“Thấy chưa, đó là lý do em ở trong phòng tắm,” Tony trả lời. “Vì vậy, nếu anh....STEVE!”

Steve bắt lấy cánh tay Tony trước khi gã có thể biến mất vào phòng tắm một lần nữa rồi bế gã lên, đi đến giường của họ và nhẹ nhàng đặt gã xuống. “Ở lại,” Steve nói, siết chặt vai Tony. 

“Anh xin lỗi, anh không cố ý....”

“Em ghét điều này,” Tony cắt ngang, vẫy một cánh tay trong hư không. "Hãy nhìn em, điều này thật nực cười."

“Đó không chính xác là từ mà anh sẽ dùng,” Steve nói một cách lơ đễnh, nhìn Tony. Anh đã nhìn thấy những bức ảnh của Tony từ những năm hai mươi của gã, nhưng anh chưa bao giờ.... Ừm Steve đã không bị thu hút bởi hình ảnh mà Tony dành cho công chúng. Tất cả những hình ảnh hay các đoạn phim về Tony ở tuổi hai mươi mà Steve nhìn thấy đều là Tony của công chúng, Tony luôn có khuôn mặt cùng nụ cười giả tạo và biết che đậy cảm xúc của mình.

Tony trước mặt anh lúc này đang mặc một chiếc quần thể thao hơi rộng thùng thình cùng với chiếc áo hoodie của Steve, và điều đó khiến gã trông càng nhỏ bé hơn. Các góc cạnh trên khuôn mặt gã mềm đi, không còn sắc nét thường thấy như trên khuôn mặt mà Steve trông thấy hàng ngày, nhưng đôi mắt của gã - chúng vẫn là Tony. Vẫn còn đó hơi ấm mà Steve đã yêu nhiều năm trước.

“Steve,” Tony gọi, nhìn vào tâm tư của Steve. 

“Anh đang lạc mình ở đâu đó à”

“Chỉ là.... Anh muốn ngắm nhìn em,” Steve nói khẽ, đưa những ngón tay xuống cổ Tony, kéo mạnh cổ áo trùm hờ hững để lộ xương quai xanh của Tony. “xin vui lòng.”

“Anh....” Tony nhăn mũi. “Có thật không?”

“Tại sao em lại nói như thể điều này không đáng tin?” Steve hỏi khi anh ngồi xuống giường cạnh Tony. “Em đang tiếp tục có những điều mà em đã từng có ở độ tuổi hai mươi nóng bỏng đó và miễn là anh biết em.”

“Ồ, những lời bay ra khỏi miệng anh nghe thật sai trái.”

“Bỏ qua nó đi”

“Ừm.” Tony ngoảnh mặt đi và nhún vai, các ngón tay đan vào nhau. “Nó khác, giống như. Thật tốt khi nhìn lại và nghĩ về việc em đã từng trông như thế nào nhưng....”

“Chuyện gì?”

“Hồi đó em ghét bản thân mình,” Tony trả lời một cách giản dị. “Và trở lại trong cơ thể đó, nghĩ về những gì em đã từng có, nó....”

“Bối rối”

“Một điều gì đó giống như vậy,” Tony nói với một tiếng thở dài trước khi quay lại nhìn Steve, nở một nụ cười dịu dàng trên khuôn mặt mà chắc chắn đó là Tony, dù gã ở độ tuổi nào. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Tony nói, cởi bỏ chiếc áo hoodie và thả nó xuống sàn. “Anh muốn em, anh đã có được em.”

Steve chắc chắn rằng anh nên nói điều gì đó lúc này, nhưng khi toàn bộ làn da của Tony bất ngờ phô bày trước mắt thì não của anh như ngừng hoạt động. Không phải anh không quen nhìn cơ thể khỏa thân của Tony, nhưng.... Không hiểu sao điều này lại có cảm giác mới lạ, khi nhìn thấy Tony như thế này, và Steve thấy rạo rực khi chạm vào gã.

Cau mày, Tony ưỡn ẹo bụng. “Hồi đó em chưa có cơ bụng,” gã nói gần như lơ đễnh. “Chắc rằng trở thành một siêu anh hùng là tốt cho một cái gì đó.”

“Em có thể....” Steve dừng lại trước khi nheo mắt. "Cởi quần ra."

Da của Tony đỏ ửng lên, theo cách mà Steve không nghĩ rằng anh đã từng thấy trước đây, và anh tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là điều mà Tony đã tự rèn luyện khi gã trưởng thành không. Nó thật ngon lành, chết tiệt và Steve thực sự chỉ muốn đè gã lên giường và dành hàng giờ để khám phá mọi cách anh có thể khiến Tony đỏ mặt.

“Anh đang bắt đầu việc này,” Tony nói, tay đặt lên cạp quần thể thao khi đứng trước Steve.

“Ý định của anh chưa đủ rõ ràng à?” Steve hỏi, và Tony phá lên cười lớn như vô thức, và Steve không thể không tiếp lời. “Anh muốn em.”

“Lão già xấu xa,” Tony nói khi gã kéo chiếc quần thể thao của mình xuống, ném chúng sang một bên trước khi gã leo lên đùi Steve. “Anh muốn gì, hả? Muốn ôm em xuống giường? Nhận ra bây giờ em nhỏ hơn bao nhiêu? Muốn em cưỡi anh? Giữ chặt hông của em khi anh chơi em?”

“Tony,” Steve rên rỉ, không hoàn toàn chắc chắn mình muốn đặt tay vào đâu trước, nhưng nhanh chóng nắm lấy mông Tony, những ngón tay anh xoa bóp làn da mềm mại khi môi anh chạm vào môi Tony trong một nụ hôn đầy khao khát. Thật khác biệt khi không cảm nhận thấy bộ râu trên khuôn mặt Tony, và Steve đặt tay lên lưng Tony cho đến khi anh có thể đỡ lấy đầu gã từ phía sau, giữ gã tại chỗ khi Steve tiếp đón gã. Những tiếng động mà Tony tạo ra truyền thẳng xuống hạ bộ của Steve, và anh đứng dậy trong khi vẫn ôm chặt lấy Tony, mỉm cười trong nụ hôn khi Tony vòng chân quanh hông Steve theo bản năng.

“Anh muốn gì?” Tony hỏi, răng cắn chặt môi dưới của Steve. “Steve?”

“Em,” Steve trả lời. Anh nhìn xuống giữa họ và nhìn vàoc ‘cậu bé’ của Tony, nó đang áp sát vào cơ bụng của Steve, trước khi tiến đến làm cho chiếc áo phông của anh trở nên lộn xộn. Steve điều chỉnh tư thế của mình với Tony, kéo gã lại gần hơn một chút, và cắn môi để cố nén một nụ cười khi thấy cách Tony phản ứng với nó.

“Anh đã có em,” Tony nói, ngón tay của gã đùa giỡn với phần tóc sau gáy của Steve. “Anh, ừm. Vì thế. Điều đó là, tùy thuộc vào tuổi chính xác của em, em là....không quan trọng vì Chúa biết anh và em có nhiều thứ hơn là bù đắp cho điều đó, nhưng.....”

“Tony.”

“Có thể là em chưa ‘mất trinh’ đâu. Chưa. Em không chắc, không phải là em trở nên cổ hũ khi tia sáng đó bắn vào em.”

“Ý em là....”

“Về mặt kỹ thuật? Vâng. Có lẽ.”

Cổ họng Steve khô khốc và anh khẽ liếm môi. 

“Vì vậy, em muốn.... Ý em là....”

“Có thể xem nó như là một lãnh thổ chưa bị đánh dấu,” Tony nói với một nụ cười. “Về mặt kỹ thuật. Cơ thể em chưa trải nghiệm chuyện này, dù sao. Chết tiệt, điều này thật khó hiểu. Ý em là cơ thể em là một ‘xử nam’ nhưng tâm trí em thì không? Làm thế nào mà.... Ồ được rồi, em đoán là anh thích nó,” Tony thốt lên khi Steve bế gã trở lại giường.

“Anh thích nó,” Steve nói, ngay trước khi anh nhẹ nhàng đặt Tony xuống giường và nhanh chóng cởi bỏ quần áo của mình, không quan tâm xem chúng rơi ở đâu. Lấy tuýt bôi trơn trên tủ đầu giường, Steve lên giường và tập trung vào Tony. Ánh nắng cuối ngày chiếu xuyên qua cửa sổ, rọi những tia sáng vàng lên làn da của Tony, và Steve không thể thôi ngắm nhìn gã và liệt kê một danh sách về những điểm khác biệt mà cơ thể Tony bây giờ đang có.

“Cứ nhìn chằm chằm như vậy và anh sẽ khiến em tự hiến thân mình mất,” Tony nói, với nụ cười biếng nhác trên khuôn mặt gã đưa tay xuống cơ thể và chạm lấy ‘cậu bé’ của mình. “Tưởng anh muốn....”

“Anh có,” Steve ngắt lời. "Anh thực sự sẽ làm."

“Vậy thì hãy làm gì đó.”

Steve nhướng mày trước khi anh nằm trên giường, cúi đầu xuống và ngậm ‘cậu bé’ của Tony vào miệng. Không có nhiều sự khác biệt trong việc này, và anh chạm vào những nơi mà anh biết Tony thích, từ từ dùng lưỡi trêu chọc đầu khấn cho đến khi tay Tony kéo tóc anh.

“Không được đâu...” Tony nói, tay quờ quạng trong không khí. “Sẽ ‘đến’.”

“Thời kỳ ‘chịu lửa’ của em như thế nào ở tuổi hai mươi?” Steve hỏi, từ từ vuốt ve ‘cậu bé’ của Tony, quan sát cách Tony ấn mình mạnh vào cái chạm nhẹ của anh.

“Hả, ý em là.... rất tốt. Tiếp tục đi."

Steve nhếch mép trước khi quay lại mút mát ‘cậu bé’ của Tony. Bàn tay Tony không hề buông khỏi tóc Steve, và Steve để gã giật mạnh tay, tận hưởng cảm giác hơi nhói đau khi Tony kéo quá mạnh. Nó là cơ sở, nhắc nhở anh rằng Tony vẫn là Tony, dù gã ở độ tuổi nào và Steve yêu điều đó.

Không mất nhiều thời gian trước khi Tony đến, hông gã giật lên, và một tiếng rên siết trượt ra khỏi miệng khi Steve nuốt hết ‘nó’ xuống. Thả ‘cậu bé’ của Tony ra, Steve lấy mu bàn tay lau miệng và nhìn vào Tony. Mồ hôi túa ra trong cổ họng gã, lồng ngực gã phập phồng theo từng nhịp thở, và Steve tiến đến hôn gã, dùng tay bao lấy cơ thể gã.  
Tony thật nhỏ bé bên dưới anh, và Steve không thể ngăn não của mình tập trung vào điều này. Nó không giống như gã đã từng được cấu tạo như Steve, nhưng những lúc tập boxing hay điều khiển bộ giáp Iron Man, gã đều có những cơ bắp săn chắc, sự săn chắc mà Steve luôn dành thời gian để đánh giá cao. Tony như thế này, có vẻ dịu dàng hơn. Tinh tế, theo một cách nào đó, mặc dù Steve biết Tony có thể sẽ đánh anh vì nghĩ vậy, và đó là....

Mẹ kiếp, Steve nóng lòng muốn ở bên trong gã.

Cắt đứt nụ hôn, Steve với lấy tuýt bôi trơn và trượt xuống giữa hai chân Tony. ‘Cậu bé’ của Tony đã bắt đầu ‘cứng’ trở lại, và Steve đặt một nụ hôn chớp nhoáng xuống nó trước khi anh chuyển mình, quỳ giữ hai chân Tony. Nhấp ngón tay vào, Steve ấn một cái vào ‘cửa huyệt’ của Tony rồi từ từ đẩy vào, quan sát phản ứng trên khuôn mặt của Tony.

“Ừm,” Tony nhẹ nhàng rên rỉ, hơi nghiêng hông. "Cơ thể này chắc chắn đã không trải qua điều này trước đây”

“Tốt,” Steve nói, một sự chiếm hữu trào dâng trong anh. Anh biết đó không phải là sự thật, rằng Tony đã làm tình nhiều năm trước khi Steve đến, nhưng.... Khốn khiếp, anh ước muốn chính anh là người đầu tiên có được niềm vui khi thấy Tony gục ngã trên ‘thằng nhỏ’ của 

“Anh đang nghĩ gì vậy” Tony hỏi khi nhìn Steve, ‘cậu bé’ của gã lại ‘cứng’ lên và dựa vào bụng gã.

“Anh....” Steve dừng lại khi anh thêm một ngón tay nữa, quan sát ‘cửa huyệt’ của Tony chấp nhận ngón tay anh dễ dàng với sự thắt chặt bên trong. “Anh ước gì đó là anh,” anh nói, ngước lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony khi anh chạm vào gã. “Đó là lần đầu tiên anh cho em điều này, điều đó...."

“Rằng em chỉ từng thuộc về anh?”

“Ừ,” Steve nói, sự xấu hổ khi thừa nhận khiến má anh nóng lên.

“Anh... chết tiệt,” Tony rên rỉ, cơ thể gã vặn vẹo trên ga trải giường khi Steve tiếp tục chơi gã bằng những ngón tay của mình. “Steve, em... nó luôn luôn là anh,” gã trả lời với một tiếng cười thấp. “Anh nghĩ ai đã khiến em nhận ra mình thích đàn ông? Rằng khi em muốn làm tình, nó luôn là ai đó tóc vàng và trẻ trung? Em thậm chí còn không biết anh còn sống, nhưng.... đó là anh, Steve. Nó luôn luôn là anh."

Steve nuốt nước bọt nghẹn ngào trong cổ họng và anh không biết phải nói gì về điều đó, anh không thể tìm thấy ngôn từ nào để miêu tả dù anh cố tra cứu vốn từ của mình như thế nào đi chăng nữa. Thay vào đó, anh bỏ ngón tay và đẩy người lên cho đến khi gặp Tony trong một nụ hôn mãnh liệt, cố gắng trút hết những gì anh không thể diễn tả vào đó. “Sẵn sàng” anh hỏi khi anh lùi ra xa, cụng mũi họ vào nhau.

“Ừ,” Tony nói, một nụ cười nhẹ thoáng qua trên khuôn mặt, sự thiếu vắng những câu cười đùa khiến Steve phải ngẩn ngơ trong giây lát. “Chơi em đi”

Sau khi hôn Tony thêm lần nữa, Steve đặt mình vào giữa hai chân của Tony trước khi anh lấy tuýt bôi trơn và bôi trơn ‘thằng nhỏ’ của mình. “Em muốn nó như thế này?” Steve hỏi, đưa tay lên chân Tony.

“Ừ,” Tony nói, co chân quanh người Steve. "Em muốn gặp anh."

Steve xếp mình vào ‘cửa huyệt’ của Tony, kéo đầu ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh để trêu chọc vào ‘cửa’ đó và bật cười khi Tony đá anh bằng gót chân. “Hư hỏng,” Steve nói khi anh đẩy vào trong, nhìn đôi mắt của Tony đang nhắm nghiền, lông mi chạm vào đôi má ửng hồng của gã. Steve muốn bẻ cong Tony làm đôi và chơi gã cho đến khi gã hét lên, thứ gì đó đang từ từ trượt vào bên trong Tony khiến toàn bộ cơ thể gã đau nhói. Biết rằng, về cơ thể của Tony, đây là lần đầu tiên được ‘chăm sóc’ ở nơi nhạy cảm khiến Steve muốn níu kéo nó càng lâu càng tốt, tận hưởng cách Tony tiếp nhận từng li từng tí của anh như đây là lần đầu tiên 

Chân của Tony đang siết chặt hai bên hông của Steve khi gã cố gắng kéo anh vào nhanh hơn, nhưng Steve dễ dàng kháng cự, dành thời gian cho gã cho đến khi anh đã ngồi vững chắc bên trong gã.

“Mẹ kiếp,” Tony thở hắt ra, nhìn lên Steve, đưa tay dọc theo cánh tay của anh. “Em.... chết tiệt. Em không nghĩ....”

"Chuyện gì?"

“Cảm giác như em chưa bao giờ có anh bên trong mình trước đây,” Tony nói, môi dưới đỏ lên vì gã đang cắn vào nó. “Em không ngờ tới điều này,” gã nói với một nụ cười. 

“Kiểu như nó....”

“Tốt,” Steve nói, cúi xuống và hôn gã. Vẫn còn lạ khi không cảm thấy chòm râu dê của Tony cạ vào mặt mình, nhưng thực tế là Steve có thể bẻ cong Tony thành phân nửa dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều, đó là sự bù đắp. Bắt đầu nhấp hông, Steve nuốt chửng tiếng rên rỉ mà Tony phát ra khi anh đâm vào gã.

Anh muốn tận dụng thời gian của mình để làm gã, nhưng Tony quá chặt chẽ đến nỗi Steve không nghĩ rằng anh có thể làm được. Anh chỉ muốn lạc vào cơ thể của Tony, muốn chơi gã thật mạnh cho đến khi anh lấp đầy gã, khiến gã phải kêu lên vì sung sướng, và từ cái cách mà Tony bám vào anh, nó cho anh biết rằng đó cũng chính là điều mà gã muốn.

Steve sẽ không thể nói nơi anh kết thúc và Tony bắt đầu ở đâu, họ là một mớ hỗn độn chân tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi khi Steve chơi gã, khi Tony cào những chiếc móng cùn của mình dọc theo bất kỳ nơi nào trên da Steve mà gã có thể chạm tới, và Steve đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm trong cảm giác thể xác chôn vùi với cơ thể Tony

“Muốn anh vào trong em,” Tony lẩm bẩm bên tai Steve. "Muốn anh lấp đầy em, tiếp tục đi, đừng lấy nó ra, em biết anh có thể, em muốn được lấp đầy bởi anh."

Những lời của Tony khiến cơn cực khoái của Steve tuôn ra khỏi anh như một tiếng sét, toàn bộ cơ thể anh run lên vì sức mạnh của nó khi anh tràn vào trong Tony. “Chết tiệt,” anh thở ra, mặt áp lên má Tony. “Em thực sự....”

“Ừm,” Tony nói, nghiêng mặt cho đến khi miệng họ chạm vào nhau. “Làm ơn, em muốn.... Làm ơn.”

Steve nhẹ nhàng mút môi dưới của Tony, cảm thấy mình bắt đầu hồi phục, và anh đưa tay xuống giữa chúng, vòng một tay quanh ‘cậu bé’ vẫn còn cứng của Tony. "Còn cái này thì sao?"

“Muốn ‘đến’ khi anh đang chơi em,” Tony nói, giọng gã căng thẳng. “Em từng có thể ‘đến’.... mà không cần bất cứ ai chạm vào.”

“Đồ dâm đãng,” Steve cười nhếch mép nói trước khi dùng lưỡi nhấm nháp giọt mồ hôi chảy dài trên mặt Tony.

Tony mỉm cười đáp lại, đầu tóc rối bù. “Của anh,” gã nói, môi nở một nụ cười nhẹ. “Luôn luôn.”

Steve mỉm cười trước khi ngập ngừng nhấp hông, ánh mắt anh xoáy vào mắt Tony đang mở to. “Ừ,” Steve nói, điều chỉnh để có một góc tốt hơn, chầm chậm nhắm mắt lại cảm nhận giây phút Tony siết chặt lấy mình. “Của anh,” anh nói, cúi xuống và hôn Tony khi anh từ từ di chuyển hông của mình, rút ‘thằng nhỏ’ ra gần như hoàn toàn trước khi ‘xâm nhận’ vào nơi đó lần nữa.

“Ôi Chúa ơi,” Tony kêu lên, tay gã trượt trên làn da lấm tấm mồ hôi của Steve khi gã cố gắng giữ lấy.

Steve đã buộc chân Tony qua vai mình khi anh ‘chiếm lấy’ gã, cố gắng vào sâu hơn với mỗi cú đẩy, muốn đảm bảo rằng Tony sẽ nhớ điều này khi gã trở lại độ tuổi trưởng thành. Anh cần Tony nhớ điều này, rằng Steve là người mà Tony nghĩ đến khi nhớ tới lần đầu tiên bị ‘chiếm lấy’ của gã, và Steve chỉ hơi xấu hổ về điều đó. Nếu anh có thể ghi đè lên tất cả các ‘bạn tình’ trước đây của Tony, anh sẽ làm. Steve không biết điều gì tạo nên điều đó trong anh, nhưng lúc này, với việc Tony đang siết lấy ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh như thể gã được tạo ra để làm việc này, đã khiến Steve không quan tâm đến bất cứ điều gì nữa.

Âm thanh của xác thịt vang vọng trong phòng ngủ, hoàng hôn đổ bóng trên cơ thể họ, và Steve hy vọng rằng camera trong phòng của hai người đang ghi lại, để sau này anh và gã có thể xem nó cùng nhau, bởi vì Tony trông thật tuyệt . Ánh sáng hoàng hôn xuyên qua cửa sổ làm sáng lên làn da của Tony, khiến Steve ham muốn vẽ hình dáng gã ngay lúc này, với ‘cửa huyệt’ của Tony hút lấy ‘thằng nhỏ’ của mình, mồ hôi chảy dài trên người gã và đầu gã ngửa ra vì khoái cảm.

‘Cậu bé’ của Tony đang rỉ ra khắp bụng gã, và Steve không thể cưỡng lại việc lướt tay qua đống hỗn độn, chạm những ngón tay vào làn da mềm mại, nhưng phớt lờ ‘cậu bé’ của Tony. Đưa tay lên miệng, Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony và liếm nó, một nụ cười lộ ra trên khuôn mặt khi Tony rên rỉ.

“Em đã nói rằng em có thể ‘đến’ mà không cần chạm vào,” Steve nói, để chân Tony trượt xuống khỏi vai khi anh nghiêng người qua, chân Tony quấn quanh thân Steve theo bản năng. “Em đã nói dối?”

“Không, không,” Tony nói. “Tiếp tục đi, em có thể..... em đang ở rất gần.”

Steve ‘xâm nhập’ vào cơ thể Tony hết lần này đến lần khác, gần như đánh mất chính mình trong nhu cầu chính anh sẽ đến, anh cần phải đòi lấy phiên bản cơ thể của Tony này cho riêng mình. Anh không thể rời mắt khỏi Tony, ghi nhớ từng chi tiết của gã khi gã như thế này, không muốn quên cảm giác khi chiếm lấy Tony ở tuổi này. Sau đó, anh bắt gặp một cái nhìn quen thuộc trên khuôn mặt của Tony, và Tony đang ‘đến’, tự ‘bắn’ ra mà không cần một bàn tay nào chạm vào cơ thể gã giúp gã đến

Tất cả những gì Steve có thể nghĩ là Tony đẹp đến nhường nào.

Chỉ cần một vài cú thúc nữa trước khi Steve lao tới, ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh đập sâu vào bên trong Tony khi anh lấp đầy gã nhiều hơn, và anh rên rỉ, gần như ngã về phía trước như thể dây đàn của anh đã bị cắt.

“Khỉ thật,” Tony nói khẽ khi tay gã chạy dọc theo lưng Steve. “Steve, điều đó....”

“Ừ,” Steve nói, môi anh chạm vào cổ Tony. “Ừ.”

Một cách mù quáng, Steve tìm kiếm môi của Tony, hôn gã một cách bất cần, tận hưởng cảm giác cơ thể của Tony bên dưới anh, và thực tế là ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh vẫn ở bên trong gã. “Em ổn chứ?” Steve hỏi, một tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt của Tony.

“Tốt hơn rất nhiều.”

Steve mỉm cười, hôn gã lần nữa trước khi anh di chuyển, nhẹ nhàng kéo Tony ra ngay cả khi gã phàn nàn về điều đó. Ôm lấy gã trong vòng tay, Steve nằm ngửa, ôm chặt lấy Tony. “Không thể nói rằng anh đã từng mong đợi làm được điều đó,” anh nói, ngón tay lần theo một đường vân lười biếng trên da Tony. “Chết tiệt, ý anh là với em ở độ tuổi này”

“Tương lai đầy rẫy những điều kỳ lạ và tuyệt vời,” Tony nói với một tiếng cười. “Nhưng anh, ừm, ý em là anh không...”

“Không,” Steve cắt ngang, biết chính xác những gì Tony sắp hỏi. "Anh không mong em luôn như thế này.”

“Có một số lợi ích,” Tony nói, đẩy mình lên ngực Steve và nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. “Em như thế này sẽ dễ uốn cong hơn nhiều, phục hồi nhanh hơn, và này, cũng không có vết sẹo khó chịu. Không thể thực sự nhìn thấy mặt trái của anh.”

Steve trả lời: “Em sẽ không phải là người mà anh yêu. Người đàn ông mà anh đã xây dựng cuộc đời. Có em như thế này vui không? Chắc chắn rồi. Và nếu nó là vĩnh viễn, anh sẽ không sao với nó vì em vẫn là em và điều đó quan trọng. Nhưng anh nhớ những vết sẹo đó, anh nhớ những bằng chứng về việc em đã chiến đấu vất vả như thế nào để trở thành người đàn ông như hiện tại. Anh nhớ sức mạnh mà cơ thể em có được. Anh sẽ nhớ những nét cười trên khuôn mặt của em, biết rằng anh đã giúp đưa chúng vào đó. Anh thậm chí còn nhớ cả chòm râu dê của em. ”

Có một tiếng cười ướt át từ Tony, và anh cúi đầu. “Em là một điều gì đó khác biệt”

“Tony, anh yêu em,” Steve nói, kéo gã xuống cho đến khi anh có thể hôn gã. “Và dù sao thì, Bruce nói rằng nó sẽ hết sau 24 giờ, đó là điều anh đã định nói với em trước đó....”

"Trước khi anh bị phân tâm bởi ham muốn ‘đóng đinh’ vào cặp mông tuyệt diệu của em đến mức nào?"

“Ừ,” Steve trả lời, cảm thấy má mình ửng hồng. "Chuyện đó."

“Cặp mông tuyệt diệu của em đánh giá cao nó,” Tony nói. “Nhưng em có thể cần nghỉ ngơi trước khi chúng ta vào một hiệp khác.”

“Em, ừm, muốn?”

“24 giờ, Steve,” Tony nói, nhướng mày. “Anh nghĩ rằng em đã nói đùa về việc muốn cưỡi anh trong khi em ở độ tuổi này?”

Steve thay đổi một cách vụng về, cảm thấy ‘thằng nhỏ’ của mình co giật khi nghĩ đến việc ôm chặt lấy phần hông thon gọn của Tony khi Tony nẩy lên ‘thằng nhỏ’ của anh. Anh có thể hình dung ra điều đó trong tâm trí mình, Tony sẽ trông lộng lẫy như thế nào ở trên anh, làm thế nào Steve có thể để lại vết bầm tím trên da khi giữ gã vững chắc, và..... “Chúa ơi, Tony,” Steve thốt lên, kéo gã vào một nụ hôn khi anh đưa tay mò mẫm xuống mông Tony và nhào nặn nó.

“Ừ,” Tony nói, cụng mũi vào nhau khi nụ hôn dứt ra. "Chúng ta sẽ vui vẻ."

Còn Steve? Chà, anh không thể tranh luận với điều đó.


End file.
